Talk:Galloway
Why was the "Relationship with spock" section deleted? Why was that section taken out? Was 'relationship' the wrong word? :According to the edit summary, it was "repetitive info", which would mean it was already stated elsewhere in the article. --OuroborosCobra talk 03:19, 28 January 2007 (UTC) ::Everything in that section (with the exception of one sentence) was restating information from the sections above. Plus, he didn't really have a relationship with Spock, he just worked with him a few times while working with others at the same time. Why Spock would be so special in that "relationship" is beyond me. --From Andoria with Love 05:53, 28 January 2007 (UTC) Galloway/Johnson fan speculation/rationalization Removed: : There is some debate over Galloway's resurrection. : It may be that the lieutenant who appeared in was actually Johnson, not Galloway, since Ross' character was addressed by Spock only as "Lieutenant" in this episode and not by a surname. Unfortunately, this explanation is difficult to reconcile especially since Ross was given on-screen credit for the episode as "Lt. Galoway". : Others believe that the Beta XII-A entity from resurrected Galloway and the ''Enterprise crew simply thought that his name was Johnson. After all, the alien entity was capable of altering a person's thoughts and memories. Since it was also capable of healing a humanoid's mortal wounds, it is conceivable that it might have the ability to resurrect a dead person as well. Based on this information, this provides the best explanation of Galloway's mysterious reappearance.'' I'd like to meet these people. But seriously, this borders original research based on fan rationalization. Should just stick to listing the facts with explaining every tangent of how on version is any more reconcilable than another. --Alan 05:08, 15 December 2008 (UTC) Credit Some One wrote that his only credit as Galloway was in The Omega Glory. However, he was credited as Galloway in The City on the Edge of Forever, Turnabout Intruder, and A Taste of Armageddon — Yarnek 01:33, 20 June 2009 (UTC) Galloway vs. Johnson I think that in Turnabout Intruder David L. Ross is probabbly playing Johnson and was Miscredited as Galloway — Yarnek 13:36, 20 June 2009 (UTC) Galloway's resurrection Why Galloway's death and reappearance are considered a paradox? The Omega Glory, where he is killed, is an undated episode (no stardate is given in any log in that episode). That means it could have happened after the Turnabout Intruder. Does any specific source states that T.O.G. occurred in 2268 and T.I. in 2269? The airdates don't seem that they must be considered a guide. MoffRebusMy Talk 19:37, September 8, 2012 (UTC) Archived Workplace Affiliations/Infections/Injuries Removed and archived redundant information below as it is already repeated in the main section. Sections on Workplace Affiliations and Infections/Injuries italicized. Workplace affiliations While there is no information about Galloway's personal interests or his social relationships, there is some information about his working relationships with some ''Enterprise officers during the five-year mission. Apparently, he had a good workplace relationship with some officers.'' Fields Early in the five-year mission, Galloway teamed up with Fields on at least one assignment. During the visit to Miri's homeworld on stardate 2713.5, Galloway joined Security Officer Fields as part of the security detail for the landing party. Together, they provided Spock some protection as the first officer scoured an alleyway. When Spock noticed that the Onlies were throwing debris at them from above, the Vulcan instinctively pulled Galloway and Fields away from the falling debris. Later, when McCoy was conducting his medical research in the hospital laboratory, Galloway and Fields guarded the entrance to the lab. ( ) Leslie Among the ''Enterprise officers, Galloway had a good working relationship with Lieutenant Leslie and they were paired together on at least three important missions.'' On stardate 2823.1, Leslie was on hand to assist Galloway in the transporter room and beam the survivors of the ''Galileo. During the mission to Beta III on stardate 3156.2, the two of them were assigned to the security detail for the second landing party. On stardate 4523.3, Leslie and Galloway witnessed Kirk being buried by an avalanche of tribbles on Deep Space Station K-7. ( ; )'' Osborne During the five-year mission, Galloway worked once with Lieutenant Osborne. This occurred when the ''Enterprise visited Eminiar VII on stardate 3192.1.'' After the landing party escaped the confinement imposed upon them by High Councilor Anan 7, both Galloway and Osborne disguised themselves as Eminian guards. Their actions ultimately allowed Kirk and Spock to bring an end to the war between Eminiar and Vendikar. ( ) Infections and injuries Throughout the five-year mission, Galloway was exposed to certain dangers during his years of service aboard the ''Enterprise. As a result, he suffered some infections and injuries.'' On stardate 2713.5, Galloway was infected with the life prolongation complex for several days before McCoy created a vaccine that cured him of the disease. Years later, he was exposed to the Omega IV virus. ( ) Spock assaulted Galloway on at least two occasions. After Galloway was absorbed by The Body of Landru on stardate 3156.2, Spock rendered him unconscious after he attacked the Vulcan. On stardate 5928.5, Galloway was the victim of a Vulcan nerve pinch when he prevented the escape of Kirk, who at this time was imprisoned in the body of Janice Lester. ( ) The final assault Galloway received was when he was vaporized by a phaser at the hands of Captain Tracey in 2268. ( ) 02:10, July 14, 2013 (UTC)